


Remaining Light

by Janecat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilot Dick Grayson has been teamed up much to his dismay with the rebellious pilot Jason Todd to retrieve research from a medical station on another planet but the mission isn’t as simple as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dick sighs stabbing at his food in the cafeteria. The next two and half weeks would be interesting to say the least. He stares at the file Admiral Wayne had given him and thought of a few hours back. The man was sitting at his desk when he entered his office but to his surprise found another young man sitting in an armchair in front of the desk.

“Dick good to see you, have a seat.” The older man gestured to the other chair. “I think you know Jason?”

He spared a glance over at the other young man who narrowed his eyes at him as if sizing him up, “In passing. ...Why were we called in here?”

“Been wondering that myself.” Jason said leaning forward in his chair.

“I have a mission for the both of you. There's a medical station on a start up planet Helia-3 there's some items I need you to bring back here.”

“I don't know about him but I'm not a delivery boy.” Jason said cocking his head.

Dick ignored him, “What kind of items?”

“Samples for vaccines we've been working on. Their research has advanced dramatically if all goes to plan we could potentially save hundreds of lives.” Seeing he had the full attention of the two younger men he went on, “You'll be part of a team of four; Tim Drake will be your navigator I believe you've worked with him before Dick, my son Damian your engineer he may be young but you'll see in the file I'll be giving you he's more than capable, and the two of you will be flying the ship.”

Dick and Jason threw each other another quick look before Dick spoke, “With all due respect I don't really need a co-pilot.”

Jason snorted, “Who said I was the co-pilot?”

The Admiral held up a hand silencing them before an argument could break, “You two are the best fliers I've seen in years and it's a two week trip at minimum so it will require the both of you. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning.”

When the two men stepped back out into the hallway Dick noticed the other looking him up and down. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing. See you tomorrow Dickie.” He smirked mischievously before turning down the hall. 

Dick's jaw tightened at the new nickname. He shrugged his shoulders quickly recomposing himself before heading towards the cafeteria. 

– 

Much to Dick's surprise the first day went relatively well aside from Jason full on demanding he be the one to launch the ship. Dick had no doubts of the others ability to pilot but he couldn't help recalling stories of the younger man crashing two ships previously. He remembered cadets fawning over Jason's daredevil antics whereas he thought it was just plain careless. The launch was smoother than he expected and he let out the tiniest sigh of relief.   
He and Tim had become friends after their first mission so he had little to worry about with him. The young teen was head achingly smart above most if not all the other navigators Dick had worked with. He could probably easily attain a higher position but anytime he had mentioned it the teen shook his head saying he wasn't interested. He expected Tim enjoyed space travel too much to be stationary, Dick could understand that.   
Damian on the other hand had barely said a word to him before heading towards the back of the ship. He attempted conversation a few times but only got one word responses each time. It was of course Jason who ended up being the one to get any rise out of the boy.

“You better be as good as your daddy says cause I'm not in the mood to play babysitter.” he had said the first night as they sat in the dining area.

“I keep the ship flying you merely pilot it do you think it's wise to taunt me Todd?” Damian said coolly.

As a whole they all seemed to work well together it wasn't until the third morning that any trouble broke out. Dick had been eating breakfast when Jason walked in checking the cooler for something before shutting it with a grumble. The older man barely registered the others movements before he found Jason standing in front of him glaring.

“That's mine.” he said pointing towards the table.

Dick blinked and looked over to his right, “The juice? It was in the cooler.”

“ **I** put it there. For **me** .”

“There's more in storage.” Dick tilted his head off to the left.

“They're not fucking cold though are they?”

He stifled a yawn and held up the bottle, “You can have this one. I barely drank any anyway.”

“I don't fucking want it now.” 

Dick sighed tiredly, “You know throwing 'fuck' into every sentence doesn't make you more intimidating, more like a kid with sharing issues.” And with that he took a drink from the bottle.

If he had been more awake Dick thought, he could have probably reacted better when Jason grabbed him by the shoulders dragging and slamming him against a wall. His head spun a little and the wind was knocked out of him and yet all he could think of was how dangerously close Jason's face was from his. Piercing blueish green eyes bore into his with anger and a hint of something else? Dick didn't have time to decipher what as he was distracted by the almost painful pressure Jason's fingers were gripping his shoulders. When his mind briefly fluttered over the thought of how warm Jason was he knew it was time to wake up and get out of this.

He threw on a devilish grin that didn't quite match his eyes, “Get any closer and you might as well kiss me.”

“Maybe if it'd teach you're not the fucking leader of this mission. You might be Admiral Brucie's lap pet but you're not mine – not yet anyway.” Jason grinned right back.

Dick's eyes widened just slightly before narrowing, “Get off me.” he growled.

He brought up a quick knee causing Jason to step back with a laugh. He smirked at Dick before swiping the now half full bottle of juice and leaving the room. Dick slumped against the cool metal wall letting out a breath. He knew it'd been too much hope for a simple straightforward mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick tries to forget the whole incident but Jason seems keen on not letting him if he's going by the looks Jason's been giving him all day. Standing over the computer console on the bridge he could feel eyes on him again and his shoulders tensed. He turned catching Jason with that damn smirk on his face again.

“What?” he asks trying not to sound flustered.

“Your shift, but you're looking fine right there.” Jason stands stretching out of his chair. 

They caught each others eyes a moment before Jason brushed past Dick bumping his shoulder into the others on his way out. Dick flopped into the now vacant chair and rubbed his temples wearily. 

The bridge door slid open and without looking up Dick groans, “Not now Jason.”

“I thought you'd do a better job of not letting him get under your skin.” Tim says stepping over to the console.

“I'm not – he isn't.” he exhales , “Any word from Helia-3?”

“Not yet but supposedly their radio range barely goes past atmosphere. Keeps out the pirates but makes it a pain for us to get a hold of them before landing.” 

“Maybe they'll have some extra fuel at the station then we can power through the trip back. Get home in half the time.” Dick says casually. 

“Yea he's not getting to you at all.” Tim chuckles.

“Tim-”

The younger man waves a hand,“Right nothing's happening. The eye sex you two were having during lunch totally went unnoticed. Though I think Damian's going to start taking his meals to the engine room, I really don't blame him.”

“I – we weren't – he's the one who keeps staring at me! I don't want anything to do with him.” His last sentence hadn't come out as strong as he'd hoped. The thought that bruises were probably forming under where Jason had grabbed him was really not helping him right now. 

Tim turns his head to him raising an eyebrow.

“I don't even know why the Admiral assigned him with me.” Dick went on, “I've worked with other pilots who didn't spend the mission trying to get into my pants.” 

The teen laughs in disbelief, “Are you serious?”

“Well those times were different.” he scratches the back on his neck before slipping the hand to his shoulder giving it a small rub, “Just- drop it Tim.” 

A few hours later he got up making the excuse to Tim that he needed air, which yes when he thought about it was dumb but he didn't really care. He needed to walk the ship maybe go back to his room and clear his head or check the engine room to see if Damian needed anything. He just needed to get his mind working properly again. The fact that he lightened his steps slightly as he passed Jason's door was out of politeness not out of anxiousness, he didn't want to wake the other. That was it. So when he saw the taller man emerge from the engine room down the end of the hall the curse Dick muttered was simply out of the wasted kindness he had just done. At least that's what he told himself. 

“Shouldn't you be on the bridge?” Jason asks his eyes on him again.

“Needed to move.” he waits for a snarky quip but when none come he continued to his bedroom.

A hand reaches for his arm as he approaches his door pulling him against Jason's chest. Dick pushes back but the other man held him in place. 

“What're you doing?” Dick looked up at Jason cautiously.

Jason says nothing but instead seemed to pull Dick closer, their lips millimeters from the others causing Dick to involuntarily swallow. The kiss was hot but chaste and unbelievably unfair. Jason was still close but had leaned his head away slightly and Dick understood. He'd have to initiate the next kiss. His choice. The smart decision would be to wait it out until Jason got the idea and left. He wanted to go with that choice he really did but the minute Jason began pulling away Dick's fingers gripped onto the mans sweater bringing him back for a deep hungry kiss leaving the two breathless.

“So you were going to your bedroom huh?” Jason says, his lips wandering to Dicks neck.


End file.
